What
by Call Me Ray
Summary: One-shot between Bella/Rouge Maire  my first attempt at doing a Futa and crossover. no real summary have to read to find out.


**So this is my attempt at doing a Twilight/X-men Fanfic. it's not dated exactly in any time period, and i would love it if you review and gave me your thoughts on how it was. Also warning this is a Futa.**

* * *

><p>"What!" Maria said staring shocked at her sister.<p>

Bella let out a chuckle, "Make love to me."

Maria's mind went blank, anything she had been thinking about was whipped clear and she was left supidfied. It wasn't that she didn't want to make love to Bella, it's she wasn't sure if the shorter girl had thought through this all the way. Almost like a computer she was rebooted when Bella's gloves hand took her own.

"You don't want to?" Bella finally said.

"What! No I very much do, I wanted to through you on the plane here, in the movie theater, and god the hallway. I just want to know if your sure about this."

Bella wrapped her arms around Marie's neck. Leaning up he pressed their lips together in a more than heated kiss. Pulling back she gave a dazzling smile to the taller woman, "I'm sure."

That's all that needed to be said, soon Bella was on the bed Marie settling between her legs. Eyes were looking wildly over Bella's body like he was a animal and at a all you can eat buffet, and she knew why she wanted. With roaming hands Maria leaned down taking her lovers lips again. Each battling fir the upper hand, wanting to be the first to dine of the sweet taste they knew would be there.

Hands made there way to Bella's breast, cupping and squeezing them. Bella gave a gasp at the new sensation that quickly turned into a moan. She would let Marie win this time. Hands found their way into brown hair. They where way to engaged in their kissing and love making to ever notice the flash of blue outside their window.

Marie gave a tug on the shirt that was keeping her from the skin under it. Bella gave a groan but lifted her arms, so the shirt could be taken off. She was quickly rewarded by thumbs running over her slightly harden nipples. Bella's hands found Maria's and she couldn't stand the gloves anymore. With a tug as well they were removed.

A gasp escaped her lips when her nipple was suddenly encased by Marie's more then willing mouth. With trembling hands Bella managed to take off her own gloves before they grabbed hand fulls of brown hair. It wasn't meant to hurt the taller girl but keep her held to her chest. She had never felt this good before, not even when Alice would help her take showers.

"Fuck." Bella groaned out. Marie gave a smirk at how the other mutate stoked her ego.

Marie let the harden nipples go with a not so proper pop sound. Kissing her way back up pale skin she let her tongue run on the shell of Bella's ear before giving a small nip at her earlobe.

"You like that huh." she purred out. She sucked on her pulse point as hands took hold of the firm ass. She so dearly loved it.

"Answer me." she growled. Giving the leather clad ass a tight squeeze.

Bella's body went into a beautiful arch and Marie took her time trailing kisses down her body. But stopped going no further than her belly button. She just stopped their not moving. Bella gave a groan of frustration and she couldn't help but try arching her body just a little higher, if to only get those soft lips a little lower. Maria gave a growl again.

"Fuck please," Bella moaned out, "Fuck I like it, please go lower."

Her question finally answered Marie kissed lower until black leather pants became the next problem. With skilled fingers she removed the belt, and tossed it to join the others on the floor, soon the leather jeans followed.

Marie glazed down at Bella now, just taking in the sight of her in nothing more than a thong. She mental reminded herself to thank Alice for having changed Bella's style a little. She groaned and shudder at the sight, she was excited, and the small indent in her pants supported her statement.

Bella chuckled and trailed her hands down Marie's chest, then making a small circle on the girls toned stomach and then finally cupping the indent in the taller girls pants. She bit her lip, holding back a moan as Bella took in the size of her girlfriends member. Finally the roles where switched.

Bella gave a small grunt as she pulled Marie down and rolled on top of her, taking her place between her legs, and her face right in her crotch. Marie stared shocked before relaxing back into the bed as she felt Bella begin her ministrations. Unzipping black cargo khakis Bella wasn't surprised to see that once again her sister had gone commando.

With slightly shaking hands Bella took hold of the pulsing member, she stared at it for a second. Thinking over what this really meant.

"We don't have to do this, we can stop right now and forget about it." Marie managed to say through her pants. It didn't take her more than a minute to notice Bella shaking or her slight hesitation.

Bella shook her head, they had come this far she wanted to go through with it, "Nope, your stuck with me."

With unknown skill Bella pumped her hand in a slow gentle pace up and down her sisters shaft. She wanted to test the waters first, get a feeling of how this was going to work. From the groans she was receiving from the girl underneath her she would say that she was doing fairly good.

"Fuuckk Bella." was the only phrase Marie managed to make.

Feeling a little more confident, Bella picked up her pace. It wasn't long before she added in her awaiting mouth, ready to take her girlfriends full seven inches. As Marie felt the new encasing around her member she bucked at the new sensation. It felt unspeakable, the small spark that grew every time Bella would slide her member back into her mouth. It set off fireworks behind her eyes. It became to much and she needed more, without her consistent her hands gently took hold of the back of Bella's head and lightly pushed it further down her shaft. Holding her there for a second she became custom to the feeling before finally Bella's gag reflex kicked in. She coughed and Marie was met with yet a whole now experience.

"Fuck Bella, I'm so close." and he words where true she was close, she could feel it. After another few pumps Bella brought Marie up to her climax, only to pull away and leave the girl wanting.

She was mote than pleased when she heard Marie gave a whimper and a groan. Marie pushed her needs aside at the moment and had Bella on her back in seconds. She rushed in getting the large black belt off, and even that seemed to be impossible with her excitement. A blush came across her face as the sound of Bella's beautiful laugh reached her ears. Pale hands were soon assisting her in getting the belt off and taking her shorts off

"Thanks." she whispered ever so softly into Bella's ear before crushing her lips in a deep kiss.

As they continued to kiss Marie's hand sought out Bella's, and quickly found it laying limp on a pillow. She smiled into the kiss and laced there fingers together, a perfect match. Finally enough was enough and Marie worked her way back down her body, ripping the thong from the pale girls body and diving into her sweet honey.

Bella gasped and managed to keep her legs from snapping up around Marie's head, when she felt a wet tongue slide up her clit. Her hands once again found their way into brown and white tresses.

"Pick a number between 1 and 5." Marie whispered. Not once stopping the harsh rubbing on Bella's clit.

"t-three." Bella managed to stutter out successfully.

"Fuckkk!" Bella screamed at the sudden feeling of three long digits inside of her.

Marie worked her fingers in and out of Bella, feeding off the girls moans and cries. As she brought Bella to her climax she picked up her pace. Fingers dug into her shoulder as the female under her started to spas out, her body shaking, her hips bucking, and loud cries leaving her lips. Soon Bella came screaming Marie's name.

"god, Marie." Bella whispered after tugging the girl up and kissing her, another moan escaped her as she came down from her high.

"Did you like that." Marie said her face buried into the crook of the pale girls neck, "Do you want me to fuck you again?"

Nails dug into Marie's just at the thought. If the first had felt so good, the second round would make her scream to the heavens. She didn't trust herself to form a sentence so she just nodded.

Marie gave a grunt as she lifted herself up, the hands on either side of Bella's head supporting her weight. She looked into Bella's eyes for any pain as she slowly slipped her member into Bella's soaked pussy. She was tight, so tight she fit like a snugly glove over her member. Excitement broke through her as she finally hit a barrier. Though that's not to say she wasn't surprised to find that Bella was still a virgin. She bent and captured the pale girls lips as she broke past that, then she stilled.

Trying to let Bella get comfortable, and relax. When it seemed that the girl couldn't find that comfortablity, worry sunk into her.

Bella locked eyes with Marie and gave a small smile, "I'm just a little to tight, once you start I'm sure I'll loosen up a bit."

Marie opened her mouth to point out that they once again didn't have to do this, but a kiss on her cheek helped vanish her fears slightly. She had to hold back a moan as she pulled out of Bella, before thrusting back in. A moan escaped Bella's lips and this was enough for Marie to thrust faster. Hands balled up silk sheets, and Maire kissed Bella's toned stomach as it went into a beautiful arch.

She was close, she could feel it with the way her walls would squeeze Marie's member. She wanted more and didn't have to ask. She guessed that the female on top of her must have felt it too, soon the thrusts had become short quick ones. Pale arms wrapped around the other females neck as she once again felt her climaxed coming closer. Marie gave a grunt as she felt herself coming closer to her own.

The bed creaked softly as she thrust-ed faster. Bending down she crushed her lips to Bella, her tongue slipping into the other girls mouth where they battled for dominance. Her mind clouded over finally as the heel of Bella's foot dug into her tail bone.

"Faster." Bella whispered into her ear. She complied to the females demand.

"God I'm so close." Marie hung her head, eyes slammed shut as she felt the muscles in her body burn.

"Fuck right there." a series of gasps escaped Bella, the last caught in her throat as she finally climaxed a second time.

Her back arched and her walls squeezed shut around Marie's member, locking her in place. Marie gave a groan, as she came along with the other female beneath her. Pulling away from Bella's body she fell down next to her, breathing labored.

"wow." Bella whispered, rolling over so she could lay her head on the taller girls shoulder.

Marie couldn't help but laugh and nod, Bella was in fact correct on this statement. That had been the best sex of her life, not even when she had been dating Jane had it been that good. With sluggish movements she wrapped a arm around Bella's slim sweat covered shoulder before placing a kiss on her forehead. Tiredness had found it's way into her and she couldn't stifle back a yawn.

Bella giggled, "I think we can talk more after we've gotten some sleep, it's still pretty early in the morning."

Marie nodded her approval and pulled Bella's body closer so she could spoon the girls smaller body. Staying up until three could have it's effects on her. Finally with a sigh and a kiss from Bella that both slipped off into blissful dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think review and tell more or don't it's a one-shot anyways, but you know reviews are always welcomed (wink wink) also if you see that Marie Maria it's because I had found the real way to spell it the real way half way through the story and only went back and corrected the ones i found, also i don't have a beta (as usual) so all mistakes are my own.<br>**


End file.
